Tale as Old as Time
by TwilighterAtHeart
Summary: Our story takes place in the Kingdom of Aliamos where Isabella Swan is our beloved Princess. Her father has insisted she find herself a husband but she cannot be satisfied. When she finds herself in some trouble, will a knight in shining armor come to her rescue or will she suffer a fate worse than death: a life without love? Rated M for future lemons. Canon pairings.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **Hello lovelies. I'm really excited about this story that I have started for you. I feel like this is the perfect start to what is going to be a whirlwind of a tale. As always, the great Stephanie Meyer owns all of the Twilight characters, I just get to manipulate them ;)**

* * *

**Prologue **

Life is a strange thing. There are so many people who wish for what other's have because they think that it will help them achieve everything they ever wanted in life. But the reality of it is is that so many people would willingly give up everything just so they could be free of the responsibilities that tie them down. Me? I am definitely one of those people. My name is Isabella Maria Elaine Swan, Princess of Aliamos.

I have been a Princess all of my life. It wasn't something that was thrust upon me suddenly, I didn't marry into a royal family, I was just born. My father is King Charles and my mother, God rest her soul, was Queen Renee. She died when I was 10. My father had only one sibling, her name is Charlotte. She married a man named Peter Hale and had a pair of twins, Rosalie and Jasper. Rose is my best friend despite the one year age difference between us. She likes to old it over me that she is older than me. Jasper and I are close too but its nothing compared to me and Rose.

Rosalie and Jasper both have mates, a brother and sister actually. They both intend on marrying soon, one is awaiting the big question and the other is just trying to pick the perfect moment to ask. Rosalie's suitor is Sir Emmett Cullen and Jasper's mate is Lady Alice, his sister. Their parents are some of my father's best friends. Carlisle and Esme were made count and countess because of this bond. They have another son, Edward.. Nevermind.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward all have seats at my father's "round table". They are on his knights council. Aka, they assist with strategic planning and protection. That's how Rosalie met Emmett and by association Jasper met Alice. It was cute really. The twins already had so much in common but then falling for brother and sister? Go figure.

And this my friends is how we arrived at my major issue. My father, the King, was confused as to why his beloved niece and nephew were finding mates and yet I had no interest in even looking. He lectured me that he was getting older and that eventually I would have to take his seat on the throne and I would need a strong man by my side to help me lead Ariamos. He was only 50 I really didn't see the big deal. I guess I pushed him too many times that it led him to make a rash decision. At least I thought it was rash...

In a few days, my father will be hosting a royal ball. He is inviting anybody with a good name, especially royals from other kingdoms. What is the point of this you may ask? To find me a suitable husband. I'm pissed. Like, literally, I could scream. I've contemplated running away. Okay, I admit, I've _attempted _running away. Three times to be exact. And that's how I got a personal bodyguard until after the ball. Aka, personal babysitter. He is one of my father's knights: Jacob Black. He's nice enough but he ultimately is standing in my way of escaping my fate.

I realize that I might be overreacting but honestly, would you want your father to invite a bunch of strange men into your home to basically show off their muscles to try and prove to me that theirs are bigger than the next guy's so I'll pick him? I'm only 20, I don't need a husband especially one that I have no interest in. But my father clearly has other plans.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys will enjoy this story. I know there isn't much here but this is just the beginning! Please review and I'll probably have the first real chapter up tomorrow.**

**Mwaaaah**

**~ Hannah**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is the first real chapter! I'm really happy how this story is starting out and I hope you guys do to. I started a blog for this fanfic so I could post pictures that go along with the chapters. The link is this: a tale time fic dot blogspot dot com **

**Obviously remove the spaces and replace the dots with actual dots. Alright, I'll shut up now! Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Ball**

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I could have sworn that I shut my curtains last night. Rubbing my eyes I was startled when I saw someone in my room. "Good morning, Princess Isabella." Oh, it was just Victoria, my maid.. Servant.. My person? Her fire red hair was tied back in a tight bun and her apron was carefully pressed as it rested utop her gray work-dress.

"Good morning Victoria.." My words were not much more than a grumble. I did not want to be awake right now. Especially not today. "Is it very early?"

"No ma'am. I let you sleep in longer than usual. I had to wake you though. Lady Alice will be here in a short while to assist you in getting ready for the ball tonight." I sighed and nodded. Rosalie thought it would be a good idea to invite Alice to the palace today to get ready with us. Rosalie lived in the palace so she obviously would be here already. "Would you like some breakfast, Princess?"

"No thank you Victoria. You may leave me." I was not in the mood for food. I just wanted to crawl under my covers and stay there.

"But my lady, you need to eat. It is a big day today. The King would frown upon this.." Oh, bringing my father into this. Good move lady.

"I SAID NO!" She seemed startled. To be honest I startled myself with the volume of my voice.

"I.. I'm sorry Princess.. I'll.. I'll go." Her voice was trembling. Crap, now I felt bad.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, sitting up in bed. "I'm sorry Victoria, I didn't mean to shout at you. Some tea will do, thank you. You can go." She nodded and quickly exited, the tension obviously too much for her to handle. It wasn't long before she reentered my bedroom carrying a tray with tea on it. "On the table by the window will be fine. Thank you." She nodded once more before leaving me to my thoughts.

Sighing, I forced myself out of bed. Smoothing down my nightdress, I sat down at the table next to my window and poured myself some tea. Pulling my knees to my chest I gazed out of the big open window. I had been mentally preparing myself for this day for a couple weeks now. In a matter of hours the ballroom downstairs would be filled with people who I'd either met a handful of times or never met at all. There would be men lining up to try and win my affections and I would be powerless to stop it. In this moment, I hated my father for making me do this. I was content on my own right now. He was only 50 so I wasn't overly concerned about taking over right away. I knew that eventually I'd have to suck it up and find someone to marry who could help me run our kingdom. But I didn't think that day would be so damn soon.

I sipped my tea and continued to gaze out the window as I assessed my future. It just wasn't fair. Pouting, I crossed my arms over my chest. I was knocked out of my daze when there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I turned to see who it was.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Rose. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Do you want me to lie or tell the truth? Because I think you'd like the lie better." She frowned and crossed the room to sit in the chair across from me. She poured herself a cup of tea before sighing.

"I know you are mad, Bella." She was one of the only people allowed to call me that. "But maybe this could be a good thing. Maybe you'll find someone you really like. You just have to have an open mind." She sounded like my father but I knew she meant well. "The situation is in no way ideal, I understand that, but you never know what could happen."

I managed a weak smile. "Rose, I know this is.. Necessary but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. I'm just not ready for this. And what happens when I have no interest in the man that my father forces me to marry." She frowned but didn't interrupt. "My father was completely in love with my mother. No one pushed them together they just found each other. I want that. I want that kind of love. You found it, Jasper found it but I don't even get the chance! Don't you see? Everyone will be happy except me! If I could, I'd let you or Jasper take over the throne because it just isn't worth being miserable for the rest of my life!" She looked at me with shock in her eyes. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella.." Rose stood up and moved to my side. I turned to her and hugged her with all that I had, crying onto her shoulder. "It will be alright sweetie.." She ran her fingers through my hair to try and comfort me. I just sighed and let her go, wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to get all worked up. I'm just nervous..."

"I know Bella.. There is a bright side though!" I looked at her like she had three heads. "Alice will be here soon!" I smiled at that. Even though Alice was going to make me miserable with everything she intended to do to me, I still loved being in her company. She was my best friend after Rose of course.

* * *

There was a light knock on my door. "Yes?"

Jacob poked his head in. "Your Highness, Lady Alice has arrived. Shall I let her in?"

"Of course! Yes! Thank you Jacob." He nodded before opening the door wide. Alice bounded in and I couldn't help but smile. She wrapped me in a tight hug and twirled us around. Alice was a short little thing. She had pixie like features and shoulder length brown hair. Her eyes were almost a gold color. She was a pretty little thing.

"Bellllllaaaaaa!" Alice squealed in my ear. "I'm so excited for tonight! Aren't you excited!" No. "Well.. I mean.. Of course you aren't excited. Sorry.. But Jasper is escorting me and I'm so excited!" I laughed at her chipperness.

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful evening Alice." Rose entered and saw Alice. They both squealed and hugged each other.

Alice clapped her hands and turned to me. "Well, I suppose we should start. It will take a while to get ready, especially you Bella. You have to look perfect." She snapped her fingers and suddenly a group full of stylists were piling into my bedroom and I glared at Alice who had a bright smile on her face.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat in my chair just being pampered. I'll admit, it was nice but it was going above and beyond what was needed. After it was all said and done, I was finally ready to get dressed. One of the stylists slipped my nightdress over my head paying extra care so it wouldn't mess up my hair. She then proceeded to lace up a strapless corset that was so tight I swear I could barely breath. After slipping on my dress, I allowed her to fasten the back, making sure it was secure. As I turned to face myelf in the mirror, I was stunned.

My hair was beautiful. It cascaded down my back in loose curls. The sides were pulled back and fastened with a diamond clip. My dress was floor length and a deep black color. The top was slightly open in a V cut with diamonds lining the chest. The bottom half of the dress were beautiful ruffles. As Rosalie and Alice turned around, fully dressed as well, they gasped. Alice was the first to speak. "Bella! You look gorgeous!" I blushed slightly and mocked a curtsy. She giggled in response.

Rose made her way over to my table that had been filled with supplies and picked something up. Turning to me she smiled softly. "There's only one thing missing." Making her way over to me, she placed something on my head. Glancing in the mirror, I realized what it was. It was my tiara. I ran my fingers over the jewels and sighed. I needed to distract myself..

"You both look gorgeous as well." Alice was wearing a pretty pink gown with jewels covering the top. Her hair was up with curls hanging around her face. Rose's dress was a deep red with jewels on the top and also on the skirt in a intricate pattern. Her hair was very similar to Alice's. They both smiled back at me.

A knock at my door startled us. Jacob entered and looked at all three of us. "Beautiful as always, Ladies. Princess, It's time." Nodding I made my way to the door to meet my fate with Rosalie and Alice close behind.

* * *

The ballroom truly did look beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and there were gold silk drapings over ever window. There were tables set up in a circular pattern around the dance floor for those who needed to rest. Along one wall was a table full of food and drinks for the guests to enjoy. Anybody who was anybody was in attendance. I sat at the head table next to my father taking in the crowd. There was gentle music playing as the guests danced. Others stood around the dance floor chatting with each other and enjoying a good drink. I sighed and placed my face in my hand. Suddenly, I gasped when I caught sight of someone I recognized. Edward Cullen.. I had seen him so many times before and each time he looked more and more handsome.

He was wearing a pair of dark, tight pants with black boots that came half way up his calf. He had on a red vest with gold embroidery and underneath a crisp, white puffy shirt. His hair, as always was unruly and messy and it had a beautiful golden brown color to it. His emerald green eyes were stunning and made me weak. Edward caught me looking at him and flashed a smile at me. I could feel the blush creep over my cheeks and looked away quickly.

Someone clearing their throat caught my attention. A young man who I'd never seen before asked me to dance. My father nudged me and I agreed to the offer, even though I wasn't happy about it. This was only the beginning.

I was passed around from man to man song after song. I tried talking to them as little impossible and I probably came off as rigid and rude but I didn't care. Suddenly someone whisked me off into their arms and I was shocked. The man before me had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He took my hand and kissed it before introducing himself. "Princess, I am Prince Michael Newbury from the Kingdom of Rheanon." I curtsied, as was polite, and gave him a fake smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Michael." Gag. I forced into dancing with him and he was chatting my ear off. He seemed to be seriously enjoying himself until a gruff voice interrupted his story.

"May I cut in?" My eyes widened as I realized who was standing behind Michael. _Edward._

"Uh.. Sure.." Michael grumbled and shuffled off near my father.

Edward held out his hand for me to take and I did. As soon as my fingers came in contact with his palm I felt a shock run down my spine. He placed a hand on my waist and I felt butterflies forming in my stomach. With a shaking hand, I grasped his shoulder as he began leading me along the dance floor. "You looked a little uncomfortable so I figured I'd relieve you." He smiled and I felt my legs wiggle. He was so handsome..

"Thank You, Edward. You didn't have to do that." He seemed to be searching my eyes for something before he responded.

"I wanted to Princess." I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my lips. We didn't speak for the rest of our dance. We just looked at each other and enjoyed each other's company. When the song ended, he bowed and I curtsied. Before walking away, he took my hand and kissed it and then left me standing there stunned. My father broke me out of my daze by motioning to me.

Sighing I approached my father. We stood alone in a corner of the room. "So Isabella. Do you see anyone of interest to you?" He looked at me hopefully.

"No."

"Isabella!" His eyebrows knit together as he frowned.

"I said no." This seemed to really piss him off.

"I figured you would say that, so I picked someone myself."

"WHAT!" I yelled. A few heads turned in our direction so he pulled me farther into the corner.

"Mind your volume, Isabella. I knew you were going to be difficult so I picked a suitor for you. He approached me and I approved. This isn't marriage, this is a trial period to see how he approaches you and the situation. I rather like him. You danced with him and I could just picture you together for life."

"Who is it..." My voice was weak. _Please be Edward... Please be Edward..._

"Prince Michael." _Oh No..._

"Father please reconsider! Prince Michael.. We have nothing in common. I can't believe.. No.. Father.. Please!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"My mind is made up Isabella." I wanted to slap him, punch him, something. Instead I settled for running out of the room and out into the courtyard.

I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes as I found refuge on a bench in the courtyard. I don't know how long I sat there before I heard footsteps behind me. I wiped my eyes, hoping my eyes weren't bloodshot and puffy.

"Are you alright Princess?" It couldn't be...

I turned around and sure enough Edward was standing before me. "I'm.. I'm fine." Yeah, that was reassuring.

"Are you sure?" There was concern written all over his face.

"Yes, Edward I'm fine." He nodded before taking a seat next to me.

"You look beautiful, tonight, Princess. I forgot to tell you before. May I ask why you chose black for your gown though? I feel like it isn't your color, not to be rude." He tilted his head slightly as he awaited my answer.

"I'm in mourning." My voice was monotone. And he did something that I wasn't expecting. He started laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're in morning? For who?" He tried to contain his laughter but the smile was still left on his face.

"For me, obviously." I didn't know why, but I felt as if I could tell this man anything. "I knew tonight was going to be horrible. But my father just made it worse. He's chosen me a suitor." I looked down, feeling tears forming in my eyes once again.

Edward didn't seem very thrilled with this. Clearing his throat he spoke, "Who, if you don't mind me asking, did he choose?"

"Prince Michael Newbury from the Kingdom of Rheanon." Edward scoffed.

"I hardly think he is the right fit for you. And he expects you to marry this Prince?" The word prince came out of his mouth like poison.

I shrugged. "I don't know really. He said it was a trial thing.. Like to see if it was going to work out. But that's not what I want! I want to find someone on my own. Someone who will sweep me off my feet, shower me with love and affection, someone I can trust! I don't even know this man and my father expects me to let him follow me around and thrust his feelings on me when I have nothing to give in return! It's just ridiculous and stupid and ughh!" I threw my hands up and let them fall into my lap. "I'm sorry, I've said too much."

Edward took my hand and gave it a light squeeze. Again it felt as if an electric current ran through me from his touch. "No Princess, it's alright. I know what you mean. I want that stuff too. A little different though. I want someone who I can sweep off their feet, and someone I can shower in love and affection, and someone that I can prove myself to them each and every day. " I just stared at him. He smiled softly at me ."You should return to the party Princess." He stood, helping me to my feet. "Goodnight Princess." He kissed my hand and turned to leave.

"Please, call me Bella."

"Goodnight.. Bella." He flashed me a smile before reentering the palace. I just stared after him as I came to the conclusion that I would do everything in my power to destroy my courtship with Michael Newbury because I was falling in love with a bronze haired, green-eyed angel.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this first chapter! Please please please review! The update should be sometime this week. If I'm feeling really generous there may be more than one new chapter this week!**

**Mwaaah**

**~ Hannah**


End file.
